The Unwanted Father
by KurokoTetsuya101
Summary: A small teal haired boy always admired his father and his father's friends. They were so talented that people began calling them the "Generation of Miracles". Even though his father was well known and famous in the basketball world, why do people hate him? The small boy faces bullying and hatred, all because of his father - Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

**My 2nd story! So I decided to do this story about KuroMomo just because they don't get as much love as they are supposed to due to the yaoi fandom :P But this is not just about KuroMomo but about the KuroMomo family + Aomine! And their son! I really love this idea. I got my inspiration from a doujin I saw a while ago.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

**Alright, without further ado, here is the chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - He's a LOSER!**

* * *

The final day of the Nationals is being held today. The finals match everyone has been waiting for is between the two teams: Teikō Junior High and Kamata West Junior High. The teams entered the court as a small teal haired boy stood at the sidelines watching the event unfold before him.

The small boy's clear blue eyes glowed as the players of both teams lined up and bowed, wishing for a good game. The tip-off began and the small boy could only watch in admiration as the players he admires so much passed the ball and scored. The boy watched as his favourite team - Teikō - played at their fullest. Their eyes focused only on victory.

The small boy watched and watched. The movement of the ball seemed as if it went into slow motion in his bright eyes, slow but yet fast. Finally the buzzer beater rang and the winner was announced. "Teikō Junior High won the Nationals tournament! They're this years champions!" the commentator declared as the whole court went into an uproar.

Teikō, the legendary middle school team has won. It was amazing in the little boy's eyes but it was natural for all the others around him. "Heh~ Teikō won again. What did you expect? Why do they even bother competing when everyone knows they will win anyway?" said a tall middle aged man who was seated beside the little teal haired boy. "Haha yeah! Of course! Teikō can't lose! Haha~" his friend, who is fat, adds.

The small boy looked at the two men who stood up and made their leave. The skinnier middle aged man noticed the little boy and immediately recognised his resemblance to someone he knew. "Hey! Yeah you little pipsqueak! You look familiar…" the man stared at the little boy who looked back.

"Hmmm? What is it boss?" His fat companion turned around.

"Hey doesn't he remind you of someone? He looks kind of familiar…"

"Someone? Hmmm…"

The small boy stared at the two men with a confused look but didn't say a word.

"Ah! I know!" said the skinnier man as he pointed his finger at the little boy.

"Doesn't he look like that Kuroko Tetsuya? You know, the shadow freak?"

"Ohhh yeah! He does look like him boss!" said the fat one in realisation as he continued looking at the boy.

"Haha! Are you related to Kuroko by any chance kid? You do look a lot like him."

The small boy looked at the two men before moving his head to face the court where the players were saying their goodbyes to each other.

"I-I know him." The small boy quietly said while keeping his eyes on the court. "H-He's my d-dad." The small boy looked back at the two men, awaiting their reaction.

The two men stared at the boy before bursting into laughter.

"HAHAHAH! NO WAY! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! YOU'RE THAT LOSER'S SON! HAHA~ I TRULY FEEL FOR YA KID!"

"HAHAH YOU SAID IT BOSS! WHAT A LOSER!"

The two men continued to laugh as tears began to drip down the small boy's cheek. "What are you talking about? My dad was a great basketball player. Daiki-oniichan told me."

"What dream world are you in kid? Pft! Hahaha! Kuroko Tetsuya was a loser of a basketball player and everyone knows it! The only thing he could do was passing! Haha~ Pft!"

"B-But…"

"Face the reality kid! Your daddy is a L-O-S-E-R! LOSER! Hahaha~"

The two men laughed their heads off as more tears appeared on the boy's pink cheeks. The boy got up from his seat and walked away from the two men, when suddenly one of them grabbed him by his hand.

"Hey where are you going? Tell us more about your daddy pft!"

"Let me go. Please." The small boy sobbed and cried but the taller man held his hand in a tight grip.

The two men began to walk out of the court, dragging the small boy with them. "L-Let me go."

"What? We just wanna talk with you kid."

"Haha exactly! As the boss said!"

The two men laughed while dragging the smaller boy out of the building. When they got out, the two men bumped into a large dark tanned male who was blocking their path. The small boy looked at the man and instantly recognised him.

"Daiki-oniichan!"

"Huh? Daiki?" One of the men asked confusingly before turning around to look at the man's face. His face went from the one of triumph to the one of fear.

"Oh shit it's Daiki Aomine boss!" the fat man uttered as he started to loosen his grip on the small boy's hand.

"What are you two bastards doing HUH!? Let the kid go right now!"

"Hieeee! Of course Aomine-sama." the fat man let go of the small boy who ran to Aomine and hid behind his back.

"Now scram! If I see you again anytime soon, you guys will be goners! Clear!?"

"O-O-Of course Aomine-sama!"

The two men ran as fast as they could. Aomine and the small boy watched the two men as they ran. "Haha don't they look like clowns?" Aomine smiled at the little boy who smiled back. The boy soon remembered the two men's words which were: _Your LOSER father!_

"Daiki-oniichan…. They said dad was a loser…" The small boy tightened his grip on Aomine's shirt which he was holding. Aomine looked at him and sighted. "Damn… again?" Aomine whispered so that the little boy couldn't hear him. "Huh? Did you say something?" the boy asked, but Aomine just picked the boy up and put him on his shoulders.

"Let's go to Maji Burger and then play some basketball. How about that?" Aomine asked in a cheerful tone, smiling at the little boy. The small boy made a small forceful smile. "No, no basketball today… just Maji."

"Huh? Why no basketball? You don't wanna play?" Aomine asked the small boy who clenched his hand, holding Aomine's shirt again from the top. "I don't feel like it." The boy answered as Aomine began walking with the boy on his back. Along their way to Maji Burger, Aomine tried to cheer up the small boy and succeeded. The boy smiled, but would soon return to his saddened state after seeing a basketball ball.

It was sunset and the boy, along with Aomine went back home. They just entered the house, taking their shoes off when a voice from another room greeted them "Welcome home!". It was Momoi wearing an apron and holding a huge spoon in her hand. The small boy ran to her as soon as he saw her and gave her the biggest hug he could. Momoi was happy and hugged her small son back with a huge smile. Aomine could see just how much Momoi loves her little son. It's an unbreakable bond.

"Where's Tetsu?" Aomine wondered when he didn't see him.

"He should be back from work soon."

"Alright, Hoshi let's go take a shower." The small teal haired boy named Hoshi, made his way behind Aomine upstairs to his room and then to the bathroom where Aomine helped him wash. The two got out of the bath when the sound of a door opening could be heard downstairs.

"Ah! It must be Tetsu." Aomine opened the door of the bathroom, the small boy behind him suddenly gave off a saddened expression. Aomine looked behind at the boy "Hoshi let's go. Dad is here."

The boy slowly moved out of the bathroom. He changed his clothes and was now wearing pyjamas, his soft short hair slightly wet from the shower. Aomine noticed the change in the boy's behaviour just as he heard that his dad came home.

Aomine and the little boy came downstairs. Kuroko saw his son and picked him up in his arms. "Hoshi, I'm home." Kuroko gave his son a small kiss on the cheek before putting him back down. Both Momoi and Aomine before Momoi told everyone to gather at the dinner table.

Everyone was at the table with Momoi scolding Aomine for his rude behaviour. Kuroko smiled but noticed the saddened expression on his son's face. "Hoshi, what's wrong?" Kuroko asked his son, who replied in a low voice.

"Why does everyone hate you dad?"

Kuroko was surprised and looked at his son with a confused look. "W-What do you mean Hoshi? Did something happen today?"

"They bullied me dad! They told me you are a loser!" Kuroko was surprised at his son's raised voice and tearful eyes. Both Aomine and Momoi were shocked looking at the son and the father.

"H-Hoshi t-thats..."

"I HATE you dad!" the little boy ran as fast as he could out of the house. Kuroko and Aomine soon followed running after him. While running Kuroko lost his breath and had to stop but Aomine followed quickly after the little boy alone.

Aomine finally caught up to the small boy. When he caught him, the boy struggled "No! Let me go Daiki-oniichan!"

"What are you doing Hoshi? How could you say those things to Tetsu!? He's your dad!"

"I HATE him! Daiki-oniichan I HATE him! I wish you were my dad instead!"

Aomine stood shocked and frozen after hearing the small boy's wish.

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry there's not much Kuromomo, but I will try to make it up to you in the next chapters. Truthfully the fanfic is more focused on Aomine, Kuroko and Kuroko's son.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Anything that's on your mind XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY! I'm soooo sorry for the very very very late update. To be honest I didn't think I would continue this but then I said to myself "No! Once the story is posted you have to finish it no matter what!" and here I am after so many months, updating. At least I didn't give up. Please enjoy the chapter and again, I'm sooo sorry! *bows***

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover image used for the fanfic. Both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Gift from Heaven**

* * *

"_Satsuki! How is she doc!?" Aomine lost his breath while running to the hospital. It was time. Time for his childhood friend's and his best friend's baby to be born._

_When he arrived to the said building, he grabbed the first doctor he laid his eyes on and asked the question, frightening the doctor with his sudden actions._

"_Who are you? Are you Mrs. Kuroko's acquaintance?"_

"_Yeah! I'm like her brother. Please doc! Tell how is she?" Aomine's loud voice made every patient in the corridor along with the other staff members turn at his direction. The doctor looked around in panic before facing Aomine again._

"_Please calm down. She's in labour right now. Her husband is waiting in front of the operating room. If you wish, you could join him."_

"_Of course. Lead to me him doc."_

_The panicked Aomine followed the doctor when he finally spotted an all too familiar face sitting in one of the chairs before him. His head was facing down and his right foot was constantly tapping the floor. Clearly showing his worry and concern._

"_Tetsu!" Aomie called out to his ex-shadow who immediately looked up._

"_Aomine-kun. You made it."_

"_Yeah. Sorry I'm late. How long has it been?"_

"_An hour. I don't know what to do… I'm powerless." Kuroko looked down once again and clenched his fists._

_Aomine looked at him with concern before focusing his attention on the door next to them, beside it a green lit sign with the words 'Operation in Progress'. He clenched his fists as well before gathering the courage to speak up._

"_Don't worry. It's Satsuki we're talking about. We may be basketball prodigies, but she's stronger than all of us. She'll make it. I have no doubt. Just believe Tetsu."_

_Kuroko looked back up and faced Aomine's now strong determined eyes. Yes, how could he forget. He was being foolish for not believing in his wife's strength. She will make it, definitely._

"_Thank you Aomine-kun. I believe in her."_

_Aomine smirked while Kuroko smiled. Then both tilted their heads to the direction of the doors once again. Worry overwhelming them._

_Three minutes stretched into five and then thirty. Both Aomine and Kuroko felt the long never ending minutes pass by, the clock hand never moving. It almost seemed as if time stooped. Both sat in complete silence, their eyes trained on the operating doors before them._

_Finally as if god heard their wish, the doors opened. Kuroko and Aomine stood up the second those doors opened and saw a nurse carrying a bundle of blankets in her arms._

_When the two saw her, they knew right away what she was holding. Tears of joy formed at the corner of Kuroko's eyes as the nurse approached him and handed him the baby in the blankets with a smile._

"_Congratulations. You are now a proud father of a small baby boy."_

_The nurse smiled at both Kuroko and Aomine who didn't notice her at all once the baby lay in Kuroko's hands. The father's hands started shaking a bit but he didn't dare drop his son. His hands turned steel like, never letting go of the small person in his arms._

"_I-I'm… a father…" a tear finally escaped Kuroko's eyes while looking at his beautiful sleeping son._

_Aomine looked at the small baby in amazement and wonder. How can someone be this small! He stretched his finger to poke at the baby's cheek. When he did that, the baby took his finger and started sucking on it._

"_O-Oi! You can't eat that!"_

"_He likes you Aomine-kun.", Aomine's eyes widened when he saw Kuroko who had the most sincere smile on his face. Never ever had he seen Kuroko so happy in his entire life like he did now. The sight made him tear up as well._

"_S-Shut up!" the tanned man brought up his free hand and rubbed his eyes, hiding the small tears of joy._

"_How is my wife? Is she okay?" Kuroko now turned to the nurse, worry still haunting him._

"_Ah! Don't worry. She's doing great! She's one of the bravest women I ever met."_

"_Thank you."_

_Kuroko smiled, glad that his family is safe and sound. He felt embarrassed of the tears which continued to fall down his cheeks but he didn't care. His family is now complete and he couldn't ask for anything more. He cried, along with Aomine who couldn't stop the small tears of joy as well._

**xXx**

"What are you saying Hoshi? Your father loves you to death and you know it! It doesn't matter what other people say about him."

"Why Daiki-oniichan!? Why does everyone hate him so much? It hurts! I don't want to hate him but… but…"

Hoshi let out a loud cry with tears streaming down his cheeks. Aomine approached the small boy before picking him up and patting him on the back gently.

"There, there. Its fine. Just let it all out."

Aomine held the boy, patting him on the back while the boy cried, letting all of the bottled feelings out. Finally when Hoshi calmed down a bit Aomine spoke up.

"Better?"

"Better." The boy replied with a sob.

"Let's go back. Mommy and daddy must be worried sick right now."

"Sorry Daiki-oniichan…"

Aomine smiled.

"Don't worry kid. But don't run off like that again. Promise?"

"Promise!"

Aomine held out his pinky finger which the boy took right away.

"Pinky swear!" the boy said, both of them smiled.

Aomine and Hoshi headed back home when they spotted Kuroko running and panting heavily.

"Hoshi!"

"Dad!"

Kuroko ran towards them as fast as he could and finally when he reached the two he kneeled down and hugged his son tightly.

"I'm so sorry Hoshi. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry for running away and being mean to you. I love you dad." The little boy sobbed again, small held up tears finally escaping him.

"I love you too Hoshi."

Aomine smiled watching the father and son make up.

* * *

**Again sorry for the late update. I decided to write all of the chapters about 1000 words long so like this one. This story will have short chapter but hopefully this will motivate me to update since it's short.**

**Please review. Bring on the fury XD I will gladly take it on as punishment.**


End file.
